Bionn Halthcharon's Journal
Hey! So instead of starting this thing off with a entry, I'm just gonna write down what I can do in the first place. Why? Well if you had super cool gadgets and abilities wouldn't you? Here's some of the stuff Dad decided to outfit me with! But I've only got one ability that I got from my mom. * The ability to create interdimensional portals to teleport anywhere and any part of me wherever I want. It's actually pretty handy for when I'm lazy and don't feel like moving. Also I can access alternate dimensions including a pocket dimension where I keep my main power source. * I also come with nanotechnology which I can use to create whatever I want. Anything made with my nanites is surprisingly solid. It can also pick up other monsters and things. Things just kinda float in this wobbly blue forcefield. * Super strength to pick up the real heavy stuff. * I have a program that lets me control technology. It's good for accessing hidden files and getting past firewalls on a combooter but I can't do anything super intense like create a giant computer monster. That would be cool though. * I breath fire because of a flamethrower in my system. A tiny trail of fire does leave my mouth whenever I sigh but a bigger burst of fire tends to come out whenever I sneeze. ....I've set a lot of stuff on fire this way. I'm not proud of it... Read his other journals: here! July 17th I still can't understand why we had to move to New Salem. I mean, just because I busted up a few buildings and half the city all those times isn't a good reason to move. The people of Motor City were safe in the end and that's important. Besides, the city repairs itself, so no big deal right? Well, I guess it's a pretty big deal. So Mom and Dad talked it over and decided to pack up everything and move to New Salem. And by "they" I mean Mom said "We are moving to New Salem, don't argue with me." She runs the house, so who the heck are we to question her decision? We do, but it just runs the risk of getting yelled at. So now here we are. This place is okay, I guess. It's bigger than Motor City and that's kinda jarring. We're still getting settled into the place but once we get stuff wrapped up, we'll explore more of town. Might have to wait until tomorrow seeing how long it's gonna take Dad to set up my recharge station. July 18th I must've shut down sometime yesterday because I woke up in my room. And I'm not gonna lie, I freaked out. I mean, I guess it happens when you move somewhere and are in a place you've never been in before? I wouldn't really know since this is the first time it's happened. I'm in a new house after all. Speaking of the house, this is bigger than the old house back in Motor City. It's nice. It's a great change that I like because we lived in a tiny apartment back home. A plus side is that I can distance myself further away from my little brother, Pat-ick. I can't STAND how obnoxious he gets at times. Not to mention how he picks fights with me every two seconds. The worst part is that it usually works. And then we fight and Mom yells at us. Then we stop shouting and awkwardly sit there. Anyway, we explored more of New Salem today and it's a pretty sweet place. I dunno but maybe it's because I've never seen a town like this before. But at the same time it feels wrong to be here. Maybe I'm just so used to living in Motor City. Or maybe it's because I still don't get why we're here. Also they have a Maul here. It's been a while since I've seen one of those. Going in there was so weird though! I mean... if felt like we were stepping into a food-scented fantasy land. It was so clawesome! We did see more of the town and you know what? I think I'm starting to like this place. August 18th You know what I like to do when I wake up? Stretch, flop back onto the bed and just lay there. It's a good way to start the morning actually. And then I make myself get up and get dressed. Coming into the living room was weird... Mom, Dad and my sister Shelley were talking about a place called Monster High and how it's time she went to school again. They were seriously thinking about this?! I know my sister enough to know that even if she's bright and sunshine-y, her anxiety would send her through the roof of that school in five minutes flat. I pointed out only to have a bombshell dropped on me. I was going with her. Way to just throw it out there Mom and Dad. The last time I was even in a school was when I was little. And I had to be pulled out due to huge stress issues. For all I know, this'll be a repeat of elementary school all over again! Except I'm taller. And with different people. To add insult to injury, Mom told us we were already registered and that our first day would be in September. Sometimes I really question what goes through Mom's head. September 6th Y'know what's a lousy way to start the day? Arguing with Pat-ick, that's how. It was over something dumb as usual, which normally how all our fights start. Mom stopped the fight and well I got most of the blame. And Mom broke her yelling records. Which is nice and all but I really don't think I needed to be shouted at for two hours. It hurts a manster's feelings y'know? Anyways after that, Shelley decided we needed a day to fang out and calm down, which I don't mind considering that the new scaremester's right around the corner. So we did what all the cool kids do: we went to the Maul. Shelley decided to take me shopping for new clothes since my old ones don't really suit me. She's a literal ray of sunshine and I'm okay with that. It was a pick whatever I want kind of deal too. So I just pieced together what I liked and well, I have a really colorful jacket. Also when she saw me in my new stuff, she looked so happy. I even helped her out her out with her shopping. I know what she likes. You have to, it's sibling code. Also we went by a place called the Coffin Bean. We don't even like coffee but we needed a break and a snack so why not? And I'm not gonna lie, those strawscary tarts were pretty clawsome. Then we decided to go ahead and go home but on the way out we kinda didn't pay attention to where we were going and we bumped into three ghouls. I don't think I've ever said sorry that much in my entire un-life. Aside from that, going to Monster High doesn't seem that bad now that I think about it... Category:Diary